


Spirited Away 2

by Twaffles



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twaffles/pseuds/Twaffles
Summary: A promise that remained hidden from the world except for the two of them. A love that no one can foresee, with no sign of blooming and sailing. Time that bounds them from meeting one another, Chihiro is once again reminded of her fragile body. Will they be able to fill the void of time that has been buried within their hearts? And will their hearts that once beat for one another, find its rhythm to beat in sync again?
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 10 years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. Rated 15+ on future chapters, read on your own risk.

Who knew, that a lost fairy tale that nobody else knows about would once again reveal itself. It has been 10 years, the long awaited years that Chihiro spent meticulously going back and forth to the Kohaku River that her beloved one once saved her from.

She never lost hope, she never gave up and counting the years that passed by meant nothing to her, she doesn’t care how long it would take, and all she wishes for is to see the one whom she made a promise to meet again.

The River dried up, as the brown almost seemingly dead soil that revealed itself from the empty river pathway seemed to have been empty for a long time. The buildings that covered up the river were empty storage houses that no one even uses.

These past 10 years, Chihiro felt out of place, as if this world that she originally belonged to no longer feels home for her. She felt like walking puppet, the only thing that kept her moving was the words that kept ringing in her ears.

 _“Haku…”_ She whispered, she feels so tired.

Not far from the river side that she was just on, there was a hill that had a large tree. That was the spot where she would always gaze up in the sky, let time pass by and feel the warm breeze that tickles her every time it touches her skin.

She looked down, hugging her knees as tears once again swelled up in her brown-pupil eyes.

She kept telling herself that time doesn’t matter, she will wait no matter how long it takes – but honestly, there was a part of her that kept telling her to give up already; think of it as a wild imagination from a young child’s mind, and nothing but a world of make believe.

But the memories hunts her, the experience that time was _definitely_ real, the touch from his palm and the voice that keeps echoing in her head was just too real.

“I’m going crazy,” she sobbed, as tears continuously fall down her cheeks, she once again stared at her wrist – scarred wrist, and a deep penetrated mark that has been curved on her fragile wrist could no longer be erased.

3 years after that fantastical experience, everything started falling apart – everything suddenly went wrong, the home that she once was so proud of fell apart before her eyes, both of her parents fell out of love for one another and soon after, both of them found a new family to grow up with…but, what about her?

She was given a choice to choose, to her mother’s side or to her father’s? Both seemed like a place that she won’t blend in, and so she made a decision that she will become independent and will live on her own, on a small apartment that could barely fit 2 person inside.

Suicide was never on her mind, it never once crossed her mind – until those sad things happened. She was lost, confused, angry, sad, and hopeless, for a 13 year old child to experience that? Anyone would go insane.

3 years once again passed by in the blink of an eye, and everything…EVERYTHING just seems to not go the way she wants it. She couldn’t balance her school and work, so she have decided to give up on school, because she has to earn money to live. Both of her parents, never showed up nor tried to send a message to check out how she is.

3 days without food, she was forcing herself to feel full with just tap water. Her body became weak, she became thinner, she lost weight and every night, she couldn’t even sleep because of her hurting tummy. And the same night, she finally gave up – thinking to herself, why does she have to suffer? Why has heaven abandoned her? She just feel so tired, hungry, lifeless and useless.

From the corner of her eye, a shimmering knife that was glimmered by the moonlight that was passing through her window, she weakly crawled to reach for it and as soon as her fingers touched the cold metal, she immediately placed them on her wrist, as she lifelessly searched for her vital part.

***drip drip***

The string of blood made its way down to the bed sheets, as the white dirty sheets was completely being colored with red, Chihiro felt relief, she thought that finally…her suffering will end; it wasn’t a good life, she thought. Broken family, her parents leaving her behind, and the love that she was still waiting that never came. No one was there when she needed someone, she had to cry alone.

She couldn’t feel the pain, she was too numb. She slowly closed her eyes, her face became paler. The nonstop blood that was gushing out of her wrists showed no sign of tiring out.

She thought that it was the end, until something suddenly glowed in front of her…when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the hair tie that Zeniba gave her, it was floating in the air as it twirls and glimmer.

 _“Poor child…”_ she heard a familiar voice and she thought that without a doubt, it was Zeniba.

She weakly chuckled, asking to herself…Why now? She was too weak to even keep her eyes open, so she spoke in her mind, which she knows that Zeniba can hear.

_“I’m tired, Grandma…At least pass this message to Haku…that I-“_

**_“Oh no, you will be the one to tell him the things that you want to tell him…Don’t worry my child, just sleep…”_ **

And as soon as the voice said that, her consciousness drifted off.

When she woke up, it felt as if nothing happened – but no, the marks were there and the bed sheet was soaked with red spots.

Chihiro snapped into reality, and yet again, now 4 years once again passed. With a total of 10 years of waiting for Haku, she thought of this as a second chance to live. And she don’t know what happened that night when she decided to end everything.

But right after that, everything started going right, she managed to continue her studies, got a good job and she thought, that she was finally free from misery, until one day…she was once again sent to the pits of hell.

As tears streamed down her cheeks, she clenched her fists as she lowered her forehead to touch her knees, and she tightly closed her eyes.

“Haku...I’ll wait for you as long as you want me to, at least give me a sign to know at least that you’re doing okay.” She muttered.

“But…I’m running out of time,”. She choked in her tiny voice.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely anime. Rated 15+ contents in future chapters.

_“I’m sorry, Chihiro…”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

As her eyes flutter open, she slowly sit up…Feeling her wet cheeks and her heavy eyes.

She’s been dreaming all these years, same old dream where she always hear a certain voice apologizing…again and again and again.

She wiped her tears, taking a quick glance on her clock.

“Still early…”

Chihiro finally managed to pull herself up to eat breakfast, she doesn’t really have any appetite, but her doctor is constantly reminding her to at least eat as she can, she was way too light for her height.

She was losing weight and kept getting thinner.

A low sigh escaped her nose, her tired eyes slowly close and open.

She has been struggling, struggling to live and patiently waiting.

 _“Chihiro…”_ she vigorously stand up as she heard a voice. It was so clear and this time, she was she sure that it wasn’t a dream.

“Z-Zeniba…?” she stuttered, looking around the room.

 _“That’s grandma to you,”_ she heard the voice chuckled, but a hint of sadness was mixed in it.

 _“Child…You’re growing thinner,”_ she added.

Chihiro looked down on her feet, tears started swelling up her eyes, is this it? Is her waiting time finally over?

 _“I know you’re wondering why I only showed sign again after 3 months of talking to you over that hill,”_ Zeniba explained.

She shake her head, it was alright, and it was worth the wait.

 _“I need to explain something to you, but before that...Let me ask you a question,”_ she hesitated, but still continued. _“Do you want to return to this world?”._

And of course, with no hesitation – Chihiro answered yes, a big nod.

 _“I see…You really grow attached to this place, huh?”_ she sweetly chuckled, making Chihiro curve a weak smile on her face.

“How can I go back, grandma?” she asked, as she scanned her room once again, trying to find where the source of the sound was, but it seems like she was communicating with Zeniba through the hair tie she gave her.

 _“Tomorrow afternoon, I want you to go back to the same tunnel that you went through with your parents when you first came here.”_ She explained, which Chihiro understood.

“Alright, grandma.” She responded.

 _“I will talk to you again first thing in the morning, but for now rest your body.”_ She nodded, cleaning up the breakfast that she didn’t even touch.

When Chihiro couldn’t hear voice anymore, she lay back down on her bed.

It felt as if a big heavy rock that she has been carrying all these years has finally been carried off.

But she was sad, inevitably, she felt disappointed.

Why Zeniba? Where’s Haku? She wanted him to be the one to talk to her again. She know she’s being selfish, but she at least deserves an explanation from him.

Without knowing it, she fell asleep from the constant thoughts. She’s been restless all these years, and once again – she fall into the same dream that she keeps having.

In this timeless dream she is in, everything was blurry, except for one person who was standing far from where she was. And just from his back, she can already tell that it was Haku.

The man that she has been waiting for all these years, and as he kept walking further and further away, another figure started appearing beside him. A petite figure with a long white hair, her beautiful ocean blue eyes will leave speechless if you stare at it.

She wanted to call her, but her voice wouldn’t coming out…She wanted to run after him, but her feet wouldn’t move. Then as always, Haku would turn around to see her, with an apologetic expression painted in his face, he muttered.

_“I’m sorry, Chihiro…”_

And just like that, she once again woke up, gasping for air and tears were streaming down her face. She was already paranoid enough, but that girl keep appearing in her dreams – and what makes her heart ache was how they look so happy walking by each other’s side.

She clenched her fist, it’s alright – she’ll see him soon.

After all these years, she’s been tossing the thoughts that there’s a possibility that Haku already forgot the promise they made, considering how fast time flies in the spirit world.

As Chihiro trembled from the horrifying thoughts she had, she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth as she tried to calm herself. Stressing herself is not a good idea.

***Cough cough***

Loud and painful, she tightly closed her eyes.

 _“Calm down…calm down…”_ she whispered to herself.

The image of that dream keeps flashing in her mind, making matters worse. And in a split moment, she trembled as she saw the blood that she cough.

 _“Not now…please…”_ she cried.

 _“Not yet…Just a little bit more,”_ she sobbed, deep inside, she was a bit glad to see that dream – but she keep telling herself that, it’s just a dream and it may or may not be real. She knows to herself, she doesn’t have much time left.

She made a resolve, after finding out that her life span was growing shorter and shorter compared to others, a resolve that before she goes by, she wants to see him one last time.

She often asked, is she prepared? What if Haku already did forgot about her? What if he already met someone better? What if he says he doesn’t love her anymore?

These mixed feelings and endless thoughts keep on driving her insane.


	3. Back to the Spirit World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the anime~ Rated 15+ content in future chapters.  
> (This story is also uploaded in Fanfiction and Wattpad)

Chihiro woke up feeling sluggish than ever, she didn't even notice that she fell asleep again after waking up from the nightmare she had yesterday. She slowly sit up, letting out a small groan as she felt the puffiness of her eyes. She cried too much, which is probably adding up to the reason why she feels extra weak the first thing she open her eyes.

 _"Are you alright?"_ She suddenly heard Zeniba's voice. It made her nervous for a moment, but as soon as she heard the familiar tone, she managed to calm herself down. It's been quite a while since she talked to someone for this long, she have forgotten how it feels like to be check up on by someone.

"Yes, just feeling a bit weak." She weakly chuckled, slowly sliding her feet off the bed and tried standing up, but her legs gave out.

Zeniba couldn't help but sigh, a type of deep breath mixed with sadness. She can't believe that the girl who managed to survive all on her own and even managed to return to their own world has turned so fragile now.

She didn't really relied on anyone, she did everything herself even back when she was still in the spirit world. But now, Zeniba can see the bad side of having to handle things on your own — the fear of being left behind, the anxiety of having a special someone leave you one day and taking a big part of you.

Chihiro flinched when she felt a light breeze brushed by her knees.

 _"It's alright, I just cast a spell that will give strength to your numb legs,"_ She explained, and just by doing this, she could remember the same thing that Haku did before.

"Grandma..."

She hesitated, as she once again looked down at her feet. Chihiro knows that her grandma already knows about it, but how come she can't say it? Is it because she's afraid it might be true? Because if it wasn't then he would have been the first to rush over her side, hugging her as he welcome her with wide and warm arms.

 _"Yes, dear?"_ She hummed.

The human girl that she was observing through the mirror looked troubled, but she already knows what she wants to convey. Zeniba closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to sound as cheerful as she can, because Chihiro can be pretty sharp as well.

 _"If you're gonna ask about that River God, then don't worry, he's healthy as a horse and is still kicking free."_ She continued, Chihiro sighed in relief, just by hearing that he was doing alright lifted off a heavy feeling from her shoulders.

"Alright, just by hearing that puts my mind into ease. I'll start preparing the stuff that I'll be needing there, I'll tell you when I'm ready to go there,"

She cheerfully said, reaching for the wooden chair that was not far from where she was, she was still feeling too weak and at any moment, she feels like she'll collapse. Zeniba just observed her silently, indeed, anyone who would look at her right now won't be able to recognize that she's the brave Sen that managed to do a big job all alone in the bath house the first time she was in the spirit world.

She held her sob, she's not blind and it's pretty much normal for humans to not have much time compared to spirits. But Chihiro's time was just running out too fast, it was the first time for a long time that Zeniba shed tears. Was it sadness? How long has it been, she wondered. And to think that she would be crying because of a human. She really thinks of her as her own grand daughter now, and surprisingly became really fond of her.

Less than a year or two. She sadly thought, closing her eyes, covering her mouth as she prevent a sound of sobbing from escaping her mouth. She feels devastated and really infuriated with the situation, and most of all, she feels slightly mad towards Haku, because she knows that he's the one that she wants to see the most.

"I'm done, Grandma." She was snapped back from her thoughts when she heard Chihiro talked. She was carrying a small backpack, and judging from how she was carrying it, it didn't have much in it. This girl has always been prepared to leave, she didn't have much to carry with her, and not to mention it seems like she won't have regrets leaving the human world.

_"Alright, let's head towards the tunnel right away,"_

She nodded, forming a small smile on her lips. She left a note just in case that someone ever comes to visit her and check out whether she's still alive. Chihiro always had that mindset that she'll leave this place anyways, so having no regrets is better, and if she didn't have much to leave behind in this world, she'll be able to make an easy decision as to whether or not to go back to this hellish place.

After almost 10 minutes of walking, she took a stop for a moment to catch her breath. Considering how weak her body already is, the road she was walking on was so hard to pass on. It was too bumpy, and there were parts that has a high and low bump that was making her exert too much effort on her knees.

I can't believe I'm this tired just from normal walking. Chihiro said to herself, her heart was also beating faster, just from a small exercise she was already running out of breath. She was too weak on her opinion, just what was this illness she's suffering from? The doctors she went on couldn't even tell what it is.

Most probably a curse. Chihiro laughed to herself.

 _"Do you want to take a short rest, dear?"_ Zeniba asked, she weakly shake her head.

"I'm fine, and we're almost there." She replied.

Another five minutes of silence as she finally arrived the same old tunnel, it's been so long since she last saw this image. Indeed, flashbacks and memories started flooding her mind. Most of them were pleasant, but the feeling of bitterness is something she couldn't control. For now, she doesn't want to remember her parents, back then, everything was just so perfect as if it was a story out of a fairy tale, but for Chihiro, she didn't get the happy ending. If only there's a button where you could just reset everything, she thought as she bit her lower lip.

 _"Chihiro, I want to tell you two things before you pass through."_ Her grandma suddenly spoke, she took a deep breath and nodded.

 _"First, I was only able to talk to you because of the hairpin I gave you, although I didn't ask you before leaving the house since I already know the answer but, are you sure about going back? Things have changed here, and we're not sure when you'll be able to go back to the human world, in worse cases, you may not be able to go back at all."_ She explained.

Chihiro looked at the tunnel, "Ever since going back from the Spirit World, it's as if everything just didn't feel right, I feel like there's a big part of me that has changed drastically, and the reason why I survived so far was because I've been waiting for this day, no matter how long it would take, I wanted to go back to the Spirit World because I feel like that's where I truly belong. This world rejects me, ever since I was young, everything just started to turn for the worse, I'm tired and I feel like I'll go insane if I stay here any longer."

Zeniba could feel her trembling voice, how deep was her sadness that she had to make a face like that? The pain in her smile was beyond her expectation - the expectation to see that she was still doing okay, but when the communication magic went through, and the first time she laid her eyes to Chihiro again surprised her, the first thing she thought when she saw her was...death, dead eyes, no shine or glow of happiness.

 _"I understand,"_ She replied, making her smile again.

 _"As for the second thing..."_ She continued, and Chihiro could feel that her grandma was hesitant to continue, and she knew right away that it was about Haku.

"It's alright, Grandma. Continue," She gave the sign, making Zeniba sigh.

 _"I know that Haku is the first person that you want to see once you enter the world of Spirits again, but..."_ She just couldn't continue, but Chihiro smiled weakly as she continued it for her.

"He's not there, right?"

Zeniba fell silent.

So she knew, she knew that this human child already knows or would have at least the feeling about it. But it's hurting her too, she waited for this long, but the one who promised her wasn't the one to take her back.

 _"I'll explain everything properly once you return, and dear, would it be okay to you if I connect the tunnel to my house? I want you to give me a hug first,"_ She chuckled.

Chihiro hummed as a sign that it was alright.

Her heart started beating fast as she walked towards the tunnel.

I'm finally here.

How's Lin I wonder.

Ahh, and also Baby Boh, Kaonashi and Kamaji.

Delightful thoughts started forming in her mind. Although a part of her was preparing for the worse, after all, many years have passed and just like Zeniba said, everything is not the same anymore.

Do they still remember me?

She gripped her chest, she's starting to wonder and imagine the bad things, like Lin and the others pushing her away.

After walking the long trail of the tunnel, she took a deep breath as she saw the bright light passing through the end of it. She gripped the handle for her bag, once again taking a deep breath as she pass through the exit, she closed her eyes and the moment after, she felt warm embrace welcoming her.

_"Welcome back, Chihiro."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I hope you're enjoying the updates so far~ There will be things in the story that will be added that are completely from my imagination, so if things are a bit off the trail from the original anime, remember that this is my version of the story~ Please do tell me what you think, see you on the next chapter!


	4. Back to the Spirit World (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the anime~ Rated 15+ content in future chapters.  
> (This story is also uploaded in Fanfiction and Wattpad)

"Welcome back, Chihiro."

She immediately hugged back the moment she felt the familiar warmth. She couldn't believe that she's finally back, back to where it all begin and most probably where it will all end, she thought.

"I'm back, grandma." Chihiro softly chuckled, as she nuzzled her head to the soft body that was embracing her. It's been a while, the fact that she forgot how calming it feels to hug someone, she almost cried.

"My...You're more beautiful in personal," Zeniba took her by her chin as she slide her head slowly from left to right, making Chihiro chuckle.

"You're flattering me, grandma." She giggled as she went back to the sweet embrace that she's been longing for.

It was all she needed, a warm embrace that would tell her that everything was gonna be alright. But ever since then, she had nobody, she never tried dating other guys nor tried hanging with girls in her age, that was how distant she was.

Chihiro's eyes wandered until she saw a familiar black figure standing by their side, the same old mask and the wiggling body that she saw 10 years ago. She couldn't help but call out.

"Kaonashi!"

Which he responded in his usual way, nodding his head. She can spot the excitement that he was showing despite his usual...self.

The place changed, the house was indeed renovated from the inside and she couldn't wait to see what it looks like now on the outside.

Chihiro excitedly look outside the window, her eyes glimmered with fascination. The outside looked like a fantastical world made out from a book, the green grass that seemingly swayed its pace with the wind and how the bright sun showered upon its rays of warmth to the wiggling creation.

But somehow, Chihiro felt as if...things changed way too much. She was only gone for 10 years, but despite the fact she stayed here before, nothing really changed that much.

That's when it hit her.

"Grandma," She called out, making Zeniba hummed as she was busy making the tea on the kitchen. "Hmm?".

"How long...have I been gone from this world?"

She hesitated, but managed to ask it out.

That made Zeniba stop her movement, indeed, such a sharp and brilliant child, she thought. She finished making the tea along with some refreshments.

"Sit down, my dear." She waved her hand, offering her to take a seat, in which she did immediately.

"By now, I guess you've noticed the time difference of the spirit world to the human world." She started, bringing down the teacup and sliding it slowly towards Chihiro.

The atmosphere was indeed serious, Kaonashi just stood beside the table on where they were having the tea on. Giving his full attention to the conversation they were having.

Chihiro nodded, clenching both her fist as she looked at her grandmother in the eyes.

"1 year in your world, is 5 years here." She briefly explained, making the weak girl's eyes slightly open wide. Then it means that 50 years had passed when she left the spirit world.

"I...see..." That was all Chihiro could say. Everything passed by in this world in a blink of an eye.

"Don't be sad, my dear. Things are bound to change," she said, giving her a gentle smile.

The human girl just looked and smiled weakly.

"How about..." The moment she realized what she was about to ask, she hesitated and stopped between her words. Why was it hard to say?

Knowing the time dimension of the 2 worlds, it made her heart heavier than before. It's not about Haku's lifespan, he is a god, immortal by any means. She was afraid of hearing the words she didn't want to hear the most.

Zeniba couldn't help but feel sad, seeing how the honest girl stopped in the middle of her words. She knows what she was going to ask, and she also knows that Chihiro might have had a hunch about the answer.

"If it's about the River God," She started, making the human girl flinched as she stared back to her eyes.

"Like I said before, he's doing fine— great even."

Chihiro just couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What happened...for the past 50 years here?" She asked, as her eyes shake from the anxiety she was feeling.

"...the day you went back to the human world, Haku stayed at the bath house for another 3 years, he settled the things he needed to finish before completely leaving. He managed to break off from the clasp of my twin sister and asked me if he could stay for about a year. Going back to the day he finally remembered his name, he regained his memories, his past, his name, his origin and most of all..." Zeniba looked at Chihiro, this seemed to be so heavy for her to hear.

But she was being stared at by those brown eyes, faintly reflected by the light, saying to continue her story.

"He remembered his past lover, Yuukirushama, the Goddess of sea." She saw how the human girl's expression dimmed, it was the strike that she knew was coming but was just so hard to take.

"From what I was told and believing back to the story of their romance, their love story ended tragically. When he went here, he kept contacting Fukirou, the God of wind, since he can help him to track her whereabouts. As both had a good connection even in the past, it has been a while since both of them talked, and contacting him was a struggle for Haku. But after 3 months of trying, his contact finally went through. He looked very tired and anxious, but he finally got the lead of what he was looking for. When I asked him about it, he said that the mistakes of his past is still not condone, and he needed to save someone."

Zeniba noticed the trembling fists of the human, she was in the verge of tears, so she stood up from where she was sitting, which was the opposite of where Chihiro was, she tread to where she was and sat down beside her. Closing the distance between the two of them until it disappeared.

She let her calm down, and when she noticed that she was already okay to continue, she proceeded.

"That someone is Kisha (short for Yuukirushama), she was casted with a curse that he didn't tell me what by her supposed-to-be fiance, Juno, the God of winter. It was a fearsome jealousy which made him cast the curse and which also lead to both their separation, Haku seek someone who could help break the curse of his beloved one, until he stumbled upon Yubaba, which was known for her witch craft and as you know, my dirty player twin sister tricked him by taking his name." Zeniba grabbed her shaking hands.

Chihiro was crying, she felt so sad about the story. Zeniba momentarily closed her eyes before opening it again to continue.

"Many years had passed, Haku worked for my sister forgetting the true purpose of all of it. Until one day, you helped him remember it all again. That's the reason why he's not here even though 46 years have passed* since her left, but at this point, I know that he already broke the curse of Kisha." She finished, wiping the human's tears as it flowed out of her eyes nonstop.

"How did you know that the curse has been broken?" Chihiro asked.

"Because the sea has told me so, that their master have returned." She said, and this time Zeniba hugged her.

The human girl squeezed her chest, it hurts...it hurts so bad. The 10 years she waited, she doesn't think it was a waste at all. In fact, she has Haku to thank for giving her a reason to hold on after all those hellish moments she been through.

"Grandma..."

Chihiro called out, she felt so tired, her eyes lids started feeling heavy, she lean her head to the soft arms of her grandma who was looking at her, wondering why she had been called out.

"Do you think, me, coming back to the spirit world will make Haku unhappy?" She was startled by the sudden question.

No doubt, the human girl was doubting her decisions in her eyes.

"Are you regretting your decision coming back here?" Instead of answering her question, she answered back with a question.

"Not really, it hasn't even been a day since I returned." She weakly chuckled.

"It's just that..." She continued.

"I feel like...this is a story I shouldn't meddle in," in the end, Chihiro still has to make herself believe that the promise they made, was nothing but empty words, an adult reassuring a kid who just told her what she wanted to hear.

She knew that she was being hard on herself. But she didn't want to be selfish, just imagining his face painted with a brim smile, that was enough for her. To see that he was doing well, even if that means being with someone else.

It was a useless thing for a human to be even worried about a god. They have longer lifespan than humans, but she loved him so much that those types of things didn't stop her from worrying.

In this story, she was only an extra. A side character— she said in her head.

There was a long silence in the room, Zeniba couldn't find the right words either.

So instead, she just dodged the topic for now. Looking at how Chihiro is, she's not supposed to be stressed. She was hyperventilating, her breaths became heavier and she was unusually hot.

Zeniba quickly put her palm on her forehead, such a high temperature, she said to herself.

"Kaonashi, prepare a warm water in a bowl and as well as towel,"

She said, and Kaonashi swiftly take his move to get the things he was ordered to.

Zeniba brought her to her bed room, tucked her in and held her hand, so weak, it's as if one blow on her, she would immediately disappear.

When Kaonashi came sliding in, she quickly grabbed the towel, soaked it with the warm water and put it on her forehead.

The human girl kept groaning, sweat poured nonstop and tears started forming from her eyes.

Amongst the hundred years Zeniba have live, she never once fell sick, she is strong afterall. But the small, fragile creature in front of her was in the verge of death.

That's when she thought of something, she told Kaonashi to watch over her as she scoot to where her table was, she went over to the book shelves and slide her finger from each book, looking for a specific cover.

When she saw the book she was looking for, she grabbed it and flipped through the pages, stopping at where a huge tree was painted. It was a magical book, so whatever is painted there reflected the real thing.

It was a huge tree with glowing golden leaves, it was surrounded with water full of lilies. Above the painted figure was the name of the tree.

Golden Ginkgo, in the spirit world it was also known for its miraculous healing power. She thought that maybe with this, Chihiro can be healed.

She quickly planned the date where they would depart for it. And as the night passed by, Zeniba prayed that the human's breathing won't get any lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hey guys~ I'm sorry for the late update! I'll just be adding in the end note the names that are added every chapter~]
> 
> \- Juno, God of Winter.  
> \- Yuukirushama, Goddess of sea  
> \- Fukirou, God of Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far~ I'm new to Ao3 and I hope we can get along! Please do tell me what you think and I will try my best to keep the story going!


End file.
